Arimono's Poem Collection!
by Kagamine Arimonori
Summary: Hello guys! This is a collection of all my poems! They all are different categories and all have different themes! Rated K to M.
1. Chapter 1

**CATEGORY - Vocaloid**

**RATING - T for character death**

* * *

><p><strong>This was my way to vent out my feelings and sadness for a crush who I know will never like me back.<strong>

**This is dedicated to you, my friend.**

**"I love you, but I can never tell you in words."**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. I ONLY OWN THE POEM.**

* * *

><p><em>Rin sighed as she sat down at her desk.<em>

_She had just broken up with her boyfriend, and she wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone._

_Rin dazed off into space, thinking about her (supposedly sexy and loving) ex-boyfriend, Shion Kaito._

_She had caught him kissing another girl, and when she confronted him about it, he had told her that he was breaking up with her._

_It broke her heart, knowing that he had just been using her to get his ex-girlfriend jealous._

_Rin sighed again, and the proceeded to take out a piece of paper, and her orange pencil._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thinking of You on A Snowy Night<span>**

The cold snow knocks at my door

As I wake up from my nightmares.

The sadness suffocates me.

As I think of you.

* * *

><p>Swish, Swish, Swish.<p>

The wind opens my window.

I touch the snow that has made a home on my windowsill.

It's soft, like a cloud.

And cold, like ice.

* * *

><p>Watching the snow fall from the dark sky<p>

I think of you.

Your blue hair, your blue eyes. (1)

Your kind smile.

The way you pat me on the head.

You're the snow falling down on the ground

Falling gently down into my life.

* * *

><p>I slip on my shoes.<p>

And walk outside into the snow.

The snow keeps on falling

As I retain the memories I have left

It's so cold

Yet, it's comforting...

* * *

><p>The tears fall<p>

as I look up to the dark winter sky

Where did you go?

You don't pat me on the head anymore.

You don't smile at me anymore.

It's like you're so far away.

* * *

><p>I begin.<p>

A dance.

A dance that conveys sorrow.

Dancing in the ice cold snow

A dance for feelings.

* * *

><p>Why did you leave?<p>

You left me in pieces

I miss you.

Please, come back.

To where I am, to where your heart lies.

Where are you? How are you doing?

Have you found someone else to truly love?

* * *

><p>My dance ends<p>

I fall into the cold snow

And just as my life is going to be cut

Warmth surrounds me...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I'm so sorry.."<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Rin sighed, as she quietly folded the paper she had written her poem on. She made a mental note to put it in the box where she kept her other poems.<em>

_As she was taking out her books for her class, a shadow fell over her._

_Surprised, she looked up, only to see azure eyes, much like her own, staring back at her._

_"Rinny, are you okay? I saw what happened...I was concerned, so I came over to make sure you were okay..."_

_"Yea. I'm fine."_

_He looked a bit guilty. "I'm so sorry that had to happen to you, Rinny.."_

_Rin couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. _

_"It's okay, Len."_

* * *

><p><strong>(1) The original version had been "black hair" and "black eyes". I changed it to suit Kaito. Obviously, I was thinking about my crush at this time.<strong>

**No, I am no evil. I merely wrote this out of my feelings, and decided to make it more..Vocaloid centered.**

**Now, I have a question for all who actually read this.**

**Should I make a collection of my poems, each with different categories?**

**Okay, then!**

**Please place your answers in your reviews!**

**REVIEW AND READ **


	2. Chapter 2

**CATEGORY - Vocaloid**

**RATING - T**

* * *

><p><strong>This was a vent of feelings, and so I decided, for this "fanfiction", to put this in Miku's POV.<strong>

**Yes, again, written for my crush.**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID, I ONLY OWN THE POEM.**

* * *

><p><em>Again.<em>

_She had done it again._

_Dated a guy, had sex, and broken up._

_She was known as the school's slut. **(A/N: Don't kill me.)**_

_Miku sighed, as she put her bookbag down._

_She knew that she was being stupid._

_Miku sighed again, as she picked up a photo frame._

_In the photo, there was a little girl with teal hair and a boy with blue hair._

_ She was laughing, as he tickled her._

_Miku put the frame back down, and took out a notebook that said, "Miku's Poems - DO NOT TOUCH!"_

_She opened it to a fresh page, and started writing._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Simple China Doll<strong>

Feelings.

Emotions.

What are they?

Happiness. Sadness.

Courage. Angst.

* * *

><p>All my emotions are locked up.<p>

I am a simple china doll, with a painted smile.

A simple doll with no real emotions.

Always faking for the world.

I felt no love.

Until you came.

* * *

><p>You helped me become alive.<p>

You taught me happiness.

You taught me how to truly love.

You turned me from a simple china doll to a girl with feelings and emotion.

I was no longer a simple china doll with fake smiles.

* * *

><p>You used to look at me with warm eyes.<p>

We always hung out together.

You used to pat my head.

We used to talk about our lives and the world.

I was in love with your smile and your eyes, your everything.

* * *

><p>However, like all things, it ended.<p>

You would yell at me for being annoying.

You ignored me more often.

You would stare at me with cold eyes.

"What have I done?" I would ponder.

* * *

><p>Soon, you started ignoring me completely.<p>

When I tried to say hello

You didn't acknowledge me.

I began to feel the crushing pain of rejection.

Hate. Sadness.

Love.

I wanted to feel no more pain.

I began to lock my emotions and feelings away once more.

* * *

><p>Feelings. Emotion.<p>

What are they?

I've forgotten.

Once more, I am a simple china doll.

With a painted smile.

* * *

><p>How funny.<p>

You, who helped me become a girl,

Has turned me into what I detest the most..

* * *

><p><em>Miku sighed, and put down her pen.<em>

_She hated fake smiling for the world, she hated who she was now._

_Her phone rang, and she picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID._

_"Hello?"_

_"Miku...? It's..."_

_Her phone slipped out of her hand, and dropped to the ground._

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh. Yes, I am evil. I left it on a cliffhanger!<strong>

**EDIT 10/10/14 - THIS WILL HAVE A SEQUEL TO IT!**

**Okay! Please review! :D Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CATEGORY - You decide!**

**RATING - T for character death**

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to do a psychotic approach to the common theme of "jealousy."<strong>

**So basically, in this poem, the girl is jealous of her friend for some reason. (a boy..?).**

**The jealous girl leads her friend to the roof under the pretense of playing "Tag", and kills her.**

**The girl eventually realizes her error, and suicides.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jealousy is an Ugly Thing<strong>

Red liquid is flowing down a knife

I'm standing at the edge of the roof

Your body, it's so cold

I wonder what happened that has caused this.

* * *

><p>It was just a simple game of tag<p>

Which led to the roof

It hurts, seeing you like this.

It's tearing me apart.

* * *

><p>The red liquid drops on your body<p>

I'm standing at the edge of the roof

I wonder what happened that has caused this.

You were standing there just a second ago

But now you're in front of my face

Lying there, as if you were in peace

* * *

><p>Blood flows down the knife<p>

I'm standing at the edge of the roof

Looking back at your cold body

I finally realized what caused this.

* * *

><p>You were running, running towards me<p>

You didn't know I had a knife

You didn't know how jealous I was of you

What was once silver turned red

As your body fell in front of me

* * *

><p>Blood's dripping down my knife<p>

I threw myself over the edge of the roof,

Goodbye world, goodbye my friend...

* * *

><p>And I'm sorry...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Slightly crazy, yes. I wrote this during the first couple weeks of my freshman year, when my bloodlust was really strong.<strong>

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CATEGORY - Higurashi/Umineko Series**

**RATING - T for character death**

* * *

><p><strong>This is a poetic parody (or something like that) of Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. From Rika's POV.<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI. I ONLY OWN THE POEM.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tip, Tap<strong>

The birds chirp

And the cicadas cry

As I walked down the forest path

The quiet _tip, tap_ of my shoes resounds in my head.

_Tip, tap._

_**(Who's that behind me?)**_

I continue my journey in the forest.

The leaves fluttered downwards

Marking the path on which I walked.

The quiet _tip, tap_ of my shoes

Is all that I hear now.

_Tip, tap._

_**(Who's that in front of me?)**_

It's suddenly very silent.

The birds have stopped chirping.

The cicadas no longer cry.

My feet stop

As I hear, behind me...

_Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap._

_**(Who's that on my right?)**_

_Tip. Tap. _

_Tip. Tap._

_Tip, tap..._

Then, suddenly...

_**(Who's that on my left?)**_

The birds chirp

And the cicadas cry

As the blood spills on the forest path.

The quiet _tip, tap_ of shoes resounds in my head

_Tip, tap..._

_**(Who's that with the knife in their hand?)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, so instead of actually having a story behind this, I decided to just leave the poem alone.<strong>

**It was kind of based off the opening of Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni...as you can see by the line "Who's that behind me?"**

**:D Please review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CATEGORY - You decide!**

**RATING - K**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay..so this is some random crap that just sprang out of my brain.<strong>

**A little bit of fluff, if you look closely.**

**It's short. And confusing.**

**I OWN THIS POEM.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Who are They?<strong>

Who is she?  
>She hides behind a mask of lovely smiles.<br>Who is he?  
>He hides behind no mask.<p>

She smiles, a false little smile.  
>He smiles, a true little smile.<br>She laughs, a false little laugh.  
>He laughs, a hearty little laugh.<p>

She doesn't cry.  
>He cries.<br>She hides behind a smile.  
>He hides behind nothing.<p>

Maybe, together, they can become something more.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know. Short. And totally pointless.<strong>

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**CATEGORY - Vocaloid**

**RATING - T for character death**

* * *

><p><strong>This one is a sequel to Simple China Doll, and once again, this is in Miku's POV.<strong>

**There is no back story, since I think that this one is kind of easy to tell...**

**DISCLAIMER - No, I don't own Vocaloid! I only own the poem!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Alive (Sequel to "Simple China Doll")<strong>_

As the blood spilled on the snow

I saw a butterfly,

and thought of you.

Where are you now, how are you doing?

Perhaps you're shivering in the white snow?

With warm clothes and your backpack?

Laughing and talking with your friends, as you head home?

* * *

><p>I've forgotten.<p>

What it meant to be alive.

Ever since I sealed off my emotions

Ever since you abandoned me

I've forgotten what it feels like to be alive.

* * *

><p>I feel so empty now.<p>

Now that you've left,

I'm all alone.

Eyes, pure black with no emotion.

* * *

><p>I began the walk back home.<p>

It was snowing.

White, white, soft, beautiful cold snow.

How pretty the snow is.

* * *

><p>I think you're like the snow.<p>

Beautiful but cold.

Falling slowly down into my life.

Gentle snow, like the fingers that touched my cheek.

* * *

><p>I finally noticed the footsteps.<p>

The footsteps that had treaded behind me quietly.

I turned around,

And a flash of silver greeted me.

* * *

><p>I had noticed it too late.<p>

The blood, my blood, spilled out over the path

As I fell onto the snow.

The snow was white.

Now, it's red.

Red, red, soft, beautiful cold snow.

* * *

><p>Images fade in and out.<p>

Images of the red, red snow, my killer, and a butterfly

As it is struck down by the white snow.

* * *

><p>As the blood spilled out on the sidewalk,<p>

Mixing with the snow

I saw a butterfly,

and thought of you.

* * *

><p>A warm smile...warm eyes...<p>

I wanted to see you once more...

Those warm eyes and smile...

Where did you go...?

* * *

><p>Where were you when...<p>

I...needed...you..?

* * *

><p>Is that you I see?<p>

You're running towards me

Yelling something.

* * *

><p>I can barely see now...<p>

But I could feel your warmth

As you scooped me carefully in your arms.

* * *

><p>But it was too late.<p>

As the blood spilled out over the snow

I saw your eyes spill over with tears

* * *

><p>And, before I surrendered...<p>

_**"Hey...I want to see you smile...for me...one last time..."**_

* * *

><p><strong>...So...<strong>

**This is the sequel to Simple China Doll, and now it's finished! Hehe!**

**Okay, please review?**


End file.
